<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Nice Guy by bible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019244">Mr. Nice Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bible/pseuds/bible'>bible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bible/pseuds/bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“KY jelly,” Wei says, “And, uh, some snacks. For me.”</p><p>Jackie stops nipping at him and huffs, crawling forward and peering into his lap.</p><p>“What? You fuckin’ picked up a bag of shrimp chips before dicking me?”</p><p>“I told you I had to get more lube, man. Figured I might as well grab it.”</p><p>“I swear, that bottle was full last time I was here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Ma/Wei Shen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Nice Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Shit, Jackie, couldn’t wait a few minutes?”</p><p>                A shag of messy black hair shakes from side to side on his bed, and then Jackie lifts his head from its resting place in the drool-dampened spot of Wei’s blanket. He has his feet facing the headboard, and Wei’s pillow has been shoved between his two skinny, white legs, as Jackie ruts his hips against it. Wei will have to make him sleep on that one—looks like his dick is already leaking into the fabric as much as his drool.</p><p>                “Nah, man, you were taking too long,” Jackie says, propping himself on his elbows and continuing to move his hips shamelessly in slow, rolling motions. Purposefully showing off the way his body works—as if he has anything of substance on those bones. Wei rolls his eyes and kicks his door closed, both hands full, a white plastic bag printed with smiley faces in each. No doubt the few fuckers lingering outside of his apartment, perpetually talking and smoking, got an eyeful of the interior of Wei’s shitty, messy room and the horny little triad that’s dog-humping inside. Not like it’s anything they haven’t seen before, though. Wei doesn’t get why they can’t go inside their <em>own</em> rooms for once. They seem to forever be slouching in the hallways, chattering in the humid, open space of it, gossiping about himself, about Winston, about Jackie. These Old Prosperity hoes with nothing better to do.</p><p>                Might as well give them some new material. Not that they aren’t aware Jackie and Wei have been fucking for years, now. They just happen to be going at it a lot more, now that they’re reunited, now that they’re constantly together. It’s a little dangerous, Wei realizes. He doesn’t ever leave his phone out around Jackie and makes sure to disable his television’s security system before he drops by. Minute that Jackie sees a text from Officer Teng, it’s over. He should probably be more careful if he doesn’t want to blow his cover, but, shit, how can he resist? He and Jackie have been fucking around since they were teenagers.</p><p>                Every time Wei’s upstairs neighbors decide to have another screaming match for three hours, Wei feels that it’s best to summon Jackie to come over the next day and give them a taste of their own sleepless medicine. Jackie’s loud in bed.</p><p>                “What’d you get?” Jackie asks as Wei sits on the edge of the mattress. It dips under his weight, and Jackie’s thigh rests on his back as Wei opens both bags from the convenience store down the road. Wei smells of rainwater, light sweat, and steamed buns, and his wifebeater sticks to his spine, like a second layer of skin, sitting in the crease of each muscle there. Jackie leans forward and bites the sour cotton of his sleeve, pulling it back only to let go and hear it smack back against his wet skin.</p><p>                “KY jelly,” Wei says, “And, uh, some snacks. For me.”</p><p>                Jackie stops nipping at him and huffs, crawling forward and peering into his lap.</p><p>                “What? You fuckin’ picked up a bag of <em>shrimp</em> <em>chips</em> before dicking me?”</p><p>                “I told you I had to get more lube, man. Figured I might as well grab it.”</p><p>                “I swear, that bottle was full last time I was here.”</p><p>                Wei looks over his shoulder and gives an apologetic little grimace of a smile. Jackie wrinkles his nose, immediately understanding, and rolls off the pillow and onto his back. He’s naked, save for the fake, gold chain around his neck. The bed isn’t <em>huge</em>, but it kind of dwarfs Jackie in comparison with the size of his body. He looks malnourished, almost. Wei won’t ask if he’s doing the product that Winston’s been hustling, but he wishes he’d get some more meat on his bones regardless. He’s always been on the thin side, though—maybe it’s natural.</p><p>                “Ugh. Better have used condoms with all them bitches, Wei. Ain’t tellin’ what the sluts around here have.”</p><p>                “Hey. Not like you don’t indulge, either. I saw you at that massage parlor, man.”</p><p>                “Sure, but it’s not like I stick it <em>inside</em> of ‘em. A massage is a massage and a happy ending’s a happy ending, and you don’t get an STD from a hand, no matter what.”</p><p>                “Well, I <em>did</em> use condoms. So, you don’t have to worry about anything. Don’t want a bunch of little Shens running around here,” Wei says, peeling off his shirt. His skin crawls with goosebumps for a moment as he rubs his torso, until the heater in his room kicks on with an automatic whir. Jackie stares at him with lazy, half-mast eyes, his dick already hard between his spread legs. Pupils blown and shiny as black marbles, he looks him over, mapping the ink on his skin, the moisture of rain.</p><p>                “You look good.”</p><p>                “Oh, really?” Wei’s eyes crease in amusement, “Thought I looked ‘like shit’ to you earlier.”</p><p>                “I was just fuckin’ with you. Come here,” Jackie mumbles, extending an arm to wrap around Wei’s neck as he hauls him down. Wei leans over him with the motion and finds Jackie’s lips, already swollen and the color of lychee from earlier, just before he got Jackie naked and on his back only to find out he was empty on lubricant. Jackie’s too small, too tight to go in dry. Even if he wasn’t, it’s not like Wei ever wants to hurt him. Wei is a brutal man, but what little tenderness he maintains is reserved for the guy in front of him.</p><p>                Wei kisses him slow, sloppily, lets Jackie bite at his bottom lip the same way he did to his shirt, pulling back a little before letting go. It’s cute, even if it leaves Wei with little red sores on his bottom lip the next morning.</p><p>                Wei keeps his mouth on him as he readjusts so that he’s atop Jackie, his legs spread over his hips, knees on either side of them. He lowers himself until the fabric of his track pants rub against Jackie’s bare cock.</p><p>                “There,” Wei says, grabbing the pillow that’s now dappled with little wet spots, and tossing it onto the unmopped floor. “Hump this instead.”</p><p>                Jackie’s cock is small—probably around five inches hardest—and curved slightly. It’s already reddish from the friction against his pillow, and wettest at the head. His shaft is smooth, not nearly as veiny as Wei’s, and it looks slick and shiny with pre-cum. Wei still pops open the top of the lubricant and pours an excessive amount in his hand before he wraps it around Jackie’s dick and gives him a few lazy pumps.</p><p>                “That good?”</p><p>                “Yeah,” Jackie sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes and working his hips into Wei’s hand before Wei lets go and lowers his crotch against Jackie’s hard dick.</p><p>                “Couldn’t even wait, huh? Had to get off on my pillow. Bet you were sniffing my sheets, too, weren’t you?”</p><p>                Jackie gives a short, embarrassed sounding laugh, but it still holds that note of self-assurance. Wei could never really make him feel bad about something—especially not sex. Jackie just grinds their dicks together, the fabric of Wei’s pants doing little to keep the friction from being so appealing. Wei’s cock is big, a lot thicker than Jackie’s, and Jackie’s more than familiar with it. His hole’s been gaped out for a while because of it.</p><p>                A pair of track pants couldn’t hide that appeal from him.</p><p>                Jackie’s hand splays on Wei’s middle, and he thumbs at the waistband of his pants.</p><p>                “C’mon, Wei,” Jackie mumbles, pressing up hard, purposefully so that his own balls ache a little.</p><p>                “Eager for it,” Wei says, and watches as Jackie’s chest rises and falls with breathy little hiccups, excited intakes of air, as his body jerks up against his own dick. Wei leans over and grabs his knobby wrists, pushing them over his head and pinning them down to the mattress.</p><p>                He takes his time to observe his friend, so small and desperate, with his messy, greasy hair sticking up at random and his chest jackrabbiting with the breaths he takes, his slightly unshaven face all dazed. He kind of matches the backdrop, Wei thinks, the griminess of Jackie—all bruises and armpit hair and jutting ribs—melding into the atmosphere of his North Point place, the ceiling yellowed like the blotches of bruises on Jackie’s skin, the comfortable familiarity of it more inviting than those stiff, clean places that more powerful triads reside in. Wei would prefer Jackie and this home to any uppity, severe shithole. Jackie’s like home to him, anyway.</p><p>                “Wei,” Jackie drawls, snapping him out of his trance, “You done checkin’ me out? I know I look good, but you’re kinda crushing my dick, here.”</p><p>                Wei chuckles, lifts off of him and lets go of his wrists. Jackie rolls them, stiff from Wei’s powerful grasp. The skin beneath them blooms reddish.</p><p>                “Couldn’t help it. You’re easy on the eyes.”</p><p>                Jackie doesn’t doubt that. He knows he’s a mess, but he’s never denied having the nicest face in their neighborhood growing up. Well—maybe only comparable to Wei’s.</p><p>                As Wei works off his track pants, Jackie quickly gets on his hands and knees, presenting himself almost automatically. He arches his back and spreads his thighs, showing off the rim that Wei’s been using more often than his hand, lately. Slightly gaped and lightly pink. It’s been a week since they last fucked, but it looks like Jackie’s barely recovered from his dick. If he’s tightened up at all, Wei will be sure to undo it.</p><p>                “I gotta say,” Jackie says, “I’m a little jealous you’re still goin’ after girls when I’m right here.”</p><p>                Wei smiles, pouring some lube onto his hand and jerking himself off. His dick is long, thick, deep red around the head and a darker tone all over, with heavy balls and a musk that Jackie could get high off of when he’s blowing him. There’s something very <em>Wei</em> about his scent—sex and saltwater and the way leather seats on motorcycles smell. His base is fattest but the cockhead flares out slightly, making the push inside of Jackie most ache-worthy at the beginning and the end of his thrust.</p><p>                “You know you’re my number one, Jackie,” Wei says, draping himself over him so that his chest presses to the prominent shoulder blades of Jackie’s back. He kisses lazily at the nape of his neck, licks up the knob of where his spine begins, and whispers, “Those hoes don’t compare to you. No one does.”</p><p>                Jackie doesn’t bother to suppress his eyeroll, even as Wei begins humping between his cheeks.</p><p>                “So, don’t fuck ‘em, man.”</p><p>                “What kind of triad would I be if I wasn’t swinging my dick around?”</p><p>                “You’re not even a Red Pole yet, don’t get so damn cocky.”</p><p>                Wei bites his ear, humored by the shout Jackie makes as he tries to pull away.</p><p>                “Fuckin’ hurts, man!”</p><p>                “Just preparing for my time in the sun. I’ll get there—and you will, too. Look, when we’re both big timers, I’ll fuck you, and <em>only</em> you, good and deep every day. You’ll be my traditional triad wife. I’ll get you a cheongsam and some lipstick and make you wait on me and polish my guns.”</p><p>                “Shut the fuck up, Wei, before I get soft.”</p><p>                Wei grabs the base of his cock and presses it against Jackie before pulling back, slapping his dick against his hole a few times, feeling the way his body twitches and reacts, that pucker clenching up instinctively. Just in case Jackie isn’t bluffing, and he needs to reinvigorate a potentially waning erection. He circles the head around a little before feeling around blindly for the lube, spilling more directly onto his hole, which flexes and takes in a considerate amount of the sticky gel.</p><p>                “<em>Ah</em>—cold…”</p><p>                “I’ll warm you up.”</p><p>                Wei’s hand slides around his chest to hold him in place, and his finger finds Jackie’s nipple. Giving it a slight flick, he listens to the little sigh that Jackie produces. Then he pushes inside of him, slowly.</p><p>                There’s no need to finger him. The first time they fucked after meeting back up with each other in the holding cell, Jackie was plied open on four of Wei’s fingers over the course of an hour, until he was gasping and blissed out, and he came all over himself, his hole stretched and perfect and sensitive, before rolling over and unceremoniously going to sleep. Wei had watched, devastated, as his hard dick found no place to get off inside of. Back to the palm it was. Since then, though, Jackie was ready after a few minutes of fingering, and after that, he just easily fit around Wei’s dick, no fingers required.</p><p>                Like now.</p><p>                Jackie’s insides stretch easily around him as Wei penetrates him, and he still reacts like he’s getting dick for the first time in his life. Jackie’s really a cockslut, even if he won’t admit it to himself. He isn’t walking around <em>looking</em> for it from anyone, but the minute Wei’s inside of him, he’s drooling and shaking like he’s never had anything as good in his life. Even if Wei fucked him just a few hours before, he’ll push back on his cock and babble out a stream of neediness like the whore he is.</p><p>                “Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Wei!” he shouts, and Wei pulls his face out of its place nestled in the curve of Jackie’s neck to look skyward, hoping that his upstairs neighbors hear all of it, “Fuck!”</p><p>                “That good, baby?”</p><p>                Jackie shivers at the pet name and pushes his hips back, just as predicted, until he’s bottomed out on Wei’s shaft, clenching up around him. As if he’s holding his cock inside of him, keeping him warm. He’d love to do that one day—if he didn’t have the responsibilities of being Winston’s errand boy, of working his way to the top, he’d spread his legs and keep Wei’s dick warm all day, let him cream his hole over and over until he was sloppy and useful. He doesn’t care how unrealistic it seems, the idea is so appealing it makes his dick throb, makes it leak a good amount of precum.</p><p>                “God, you get so wet,” Wei observes, his hand on his chest quickly abandoning playing with his nipple to go to Jackie’s dick, pumping his smaller shaft with a lazy twist of his hand. He feels the way he’s slick, the way he’s dripping, and he presses two fingers hard on his head, on the slit of his dick, to feel him let out another stream of it.</p><p>                “You’re like a girl.”</p><p>                “Don’t—call me a girl,” Jackie grits his teeth, tightening up. He kind of hoped to make Wei’s dick ache, but he’s not as tight as he used to be, so Wei just groans in pleasure at the way those inner muscles squeeze around his shaft.</p><p>                “Right, right… Jealous…”</p><p>                Wei begins fucking him in earnest, holding those handspan-wide hips in both palms as he fucks deep into him, his balls slapping with each movement. Jackie just arches the best he can with Wei’s body over him, with his thighs spread and trembling under Wei’s weight, and takes it.</p><p>                His fat dick pushes through his hole and hits his prostate with every thrust in. When he bottoms out, the thickest part of his base seems to keep Jackie plugged, and Jackie can’t keep himself up anymore. He lets his arms go loose and flops down so his face is back in the damp place in the bed, Wei’s hands the only things keeping his hips up, as Wei uses him like a fuckdoll. Same position as when he walked in and saw Jackie using his pillow. What a cute bitch.</p><p>                “Oh, shit,” Jackie hisses between his teeth, despite going limp, “Use me, Wei. Fuck—<em>fuck</em>. Get inside my guts, man—”</p><p>                “Fuck, Jackie, you’re nasty.”</p><p>                “C’mon, push me out,” Jackie says, hand going to his abdomen, as if he can really feel the outline of Wei’s fat dick stretching him out, making the skin there bulge slightly. He wishes he could, tries to imagine it, the way he’s seen it happen to girls in porn before. Wrong hole, though.</p><p>                “Creampie me, Wei,” Jackie says, voice muffled by the blankets, his swollen lips covered in spit, making his words sound wet and slurred, “Let go inside me since you can’t with those other fucking whores.”</p><p>                Wei hauls his body close, digging deep into him, the heat around his cock almost <em>searing</em>. Jackie’s pulsing around him, and the wet sound of the lube makes Wei’s head swim. God, Jackie’s really got a good cunt—a lot better without the rubber he has to use with other women. And he’s tighter, too. No one else lets Wei use their ass like Jackie does. What a good boy.</p><p>                “Wait, I gotta make you cum first. Only fair,” Wei says, but Jackie pushes his hips back weakly and tightens up, making it really damn hard to keep the orgasm building in his abdomen at bay. But he reaches around and takes Jackie’s hard cock into his palm, passing his calloused hand over it a few times, thumb the head in circles, unmoving. It’s fucking hard to hold off, when Jackie’s squirming and whining and panting into the sheets, when he hears the slick noises of Jackie’s dick leaking pre-jizz. But he tightens up and holds out, keeps his cock inside of Jackie but not fucking him. Not that the idea of Jackie being a cock-warmer is any better for his libido. He could shoot off any minute.</p><p>                It’s when Wei digs his thumb—just slightly—into the slit of Jackie’s urethra that Jackie cums. He grabs Wei’s wrist with a surprising amount of strength and holds it there as he lets out a bark of arousal and then a long, wheedling noise that the neighbors are sure to hear as he lets go, his little dick throbbing, spurting out drop after drop of cum right around Wei’s thumb, dribbling on him.</p><p>                “Holy fuck!” Jackie cries, his hips working like he’s got something to fuck, too, like he’s the one who wants to breed instead of the one being bred, “You—you motherfucking pervert.”</p><p>                “Shit, Jackie, your pussy’s clenching up around me so good,” Wei says, smacking his asscheek—not that there’s much there to slap. He hits bone, but Jackie yelps so good that he can ignore the ache in his palm. He pulls back, painfully slow, and then thrusts in once more, hard, filling him with the full length of his cock, feels the way Jackie’s cunt flutters with the motion, and he shoots off inside of him.</p><p>                Wei makes sure that his moan is unmitigated. It’s half-pleasure, half-spite for the sleepless night he got, and he relishes in the way Jackie’s rim twitches relentlessly, and his hole takes all he has to give. He feels his balls tighten up, can picture in his mind’s eye the way that his cum is filling Jackie. It’s nothing they haven’t done before, but it’s just as good every time.</p><p>                “You nasty boy, you fucking cumslut… I know you like it, you cock whore, like being used as a fucking—”</p><p>                “Can you cool it?” Jackie huffs, his cheeks alight. He’s a slut for dick, sure, but he’s still a thug deep down. It’s embarrassing. Wei just grinds his hips in circles, as if he’s wiping himself off inside of him, before pulling out. Jackie’s eyes roll back, and he groans as his shaft slips out of him.</p><p>                Cum leaks afterwards, disgustingly thick, spilling out of his hole.</p><p>                Wei thumbs at his stretched cunt, watching his own spill trickle out of him.</p><p>                “Much easier to clean up when you just gotta throw away the condom, but damn if this isn’t a pretty sight.”</p><p>                Jackie tugs his own cheeks apart and pushes, a dollop of cum spilling out and hitting the sheets.</p><p>                “You’re fucking nasty! I gotta sleep here.”</p><p>                “Clean it up,” Jackie demands, turning over his shoulder to give Wei those dewy, fucked-out bedroom eyes of his, that pretty face pouting.</p><p>                How can he say no to that look?</p><p>                Wei leans down, holds his cheeks open, and presses his lips to his gape, licking loudly at his hole. He collects his own cum without a second thought. There’s nothing too lewd for him, not really, and tasting his own cum isn’t something he’s against, especially when it’s not inside a boy as pretty as Jackie. He suckles at those few inches of heaven, his tongue plying apart that wet cunt, tasting his inner walls, the salty, human taste of his own cum filling his mouth as he cleans him. The wet muscle felching him out makes Jackie sigh pleasantly, and his eyes close, his lips parted, as if he’s getting a backrub or he’s just waking up from a nice dream.</p><p>                Those milk white thighs spread a little more, and Wei continues to suck and swallow, suck and swallow, until he’s clean. Only then does he pull back and leave a wet smack of a kiss on his hole, before slapping it lightly with his hand. He relishes in the way Jackie’s body jolts.</p><p>                Jackie goes limp once Wei finally pulls away fully and lets him out of his grasp, walking to the kitchen while scratching at his hip. Jackie watches him, dizzy and well fucked, from his place on the couch. His body feels like gelatin.</p><p>                Wei rifles through his fridge that whirs mechanically, its effort to keep things cold slowly dying out. He cracks open one of his energy drinks and carries it to the bed, along with his bag of shrimp chips. As soon as he tears it open, the sound of his upstairs neighbors starting another fight thuds through the walls, making the barely-moving fan on his pockmarked ceiling shake. The guy calls his wife a whore, and then he hears the shattering of glass overhead.</p><p>                “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Thought they’d get the hint to shut the fuck up.”</p><p>                Jackie digs into his bag, popping a few of the puffed chips into his mouth.</p><p>                “You see, man? Can’t settle down with a woman. It’s no good for you.”</p><p>                “I don’t think <em>she’s</em> the one starting shit,” Wei mumbles, trailing his fingernails lightly over Jackie’s slender thigh. Jackie crawls up the bed to rest beside him, throwing an arm and leg over his middle, clinging like a monkey. Wei relaxes into his familiar warmth, into the jut of his angular body, into the way Jackie pillows his cheek against his shoulder.</p><p>                “You gotta have a boy as your life partner, y’know? They understand you more.”</p><p>                “I don’t know how true that is, but I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>                “Trust me,” Jackie presses a seafood-flavored kiss to his chin, “I’ll prove it to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you thought i could only write japanese gangster porn? absolute fools, here is chinese gangster porn instead. go play sleeping dogs.</p><p><a href="https://bibles.carrd.co/%22%22">carrd</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/smokinghotidiot">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>